FLORAL SHOPPE 2015 REDUX
FLORAL SHOPPE 2015 REDUX is an album by someone claiming to be Vektroid's alias MACINTOSH PLUS. The description details the author's disgust at the constant attempts to remake the famous album Floral Shoppe, and that this album will be the official end to the series. They also claimed that the sequel albums released by both Dream Catalog and Acid Fuxx had nothing to do with Vektroid, despite Acid Fuxx's release being techinically written by and approved by Vektroid. To add on to the drama, it was revealed by HKE (Part of the duo making up ２８１４) that the album's tracks were literally "slowed down 2814 songs with delay". Tracklist #'あなたを絶対手放しません' (Anata o zettai tebanashimasen, lit. I will never let you go) (10:00) #何が私の約束を果たしてから私を維持しません (Nani ga watashi no yakusoku o hatashite kara watashi o iji shimasen, lit. What does not keep me from playing my promise) (07:38) #あなたが放棄されることはありません (Anata ga hōki sa reru koto wa arimasen, lit. You will never be abandoned) (06:24) #涙があなたの顔に存在しません (Namida ga anata no kao ni sonzai shimasen, lit. Tears do not exist on your face) (15:02) #別れは何ですか (Wakare wa nandesuka, lit. What is goodbye) (07:47) #嘘はあなたを傷つけるでしょう (Uso wa anata o kizutsukerudeshou, lit. Lies will hurt you) (05:45) #どのくらい私たちはお互いを知っています (Dono kurai watashitachiha otagai o shitte imasu, lit. How much we know each other) (26:50) #あなたの心に痛み (Anatanokokoroni itami, lit. Pain in your heart) (06:31) Description I created the original FLORAL SHOPPE under the moniker MACINTOSH PLUS in 2011 for my own personal reasons that I will not be sharing today. I have seen it grow beyond something I have had any control over for nearly 4 years now. It is no longer an album I would claim as my own, but as one that now belongs to the internet, I hardly even want my name attached to it now. But, it is still mine. This album was created in January of 2015 as a personal response to the current ambient-influenced trends which have become too prevalent in "vaporwave" today. Until now, I have chosen not to release it. I have watched people haphazardly piece together songs to create FLORAL SHOPPE 2, 3, 4, etc. and even go so far as to claim them as my own. I have no association with those albums. Nor have I had anything to do with "FLORAL SHOPPE 2" on Dream Catalogue, or the album on the "acidfuxx" bandcamp. With that said, I want all of the sequels to stop. This is it. This is the end. EDIT: THIS IS A RE-UPLOAD OF THE REDUX. THIS PAGE NOW HAS A NEW OWNER AND ADMIN, SO THAT'S WHY THINGS LOOK A LITTLE DIFFERENT NOW. THIS ALBUM SEEMED TO BE IN HIGH DEMAND, SO I DECIDED TO REVIVE IT. P.S. - RESEARCH HAS CONCLUDED THAT THE ACID FUXX ALBUM FLORAL SHOPPE 2 IS OFFICIAL AND A VEKTROID LICENSED RELEASE. P.P.S. - THIS REDUX IS STAYING UP FOR GOOD THIS TIME. Thank you. Monetary acquisition is not recommended, but possible. External Links *'Bandcamp Album (mirror?)' Category:Albums Category:Self-Published Albums Category:Unknown Artist Category:Released in 2015